<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Desired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429437">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desired/pseuds/Desired'>Desired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USWNT Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Athletes, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Olympics, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desired/pseuds/Desired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unverhofft kommt es oftmals im Leben eines Einzelnen zu Überraschungen die das Leben vieler beeinflussen können.</p><p>Das ist die Geschichte von Dio kom Trikru und ihrem Weg zum Glück.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger/Alex Morgan, Hope Solo/Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Hope Solo/Original Female Character(s), Julie Johnston/Alyssa Naeher, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USWNT Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Der Anfang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nur ein paar Infos zum Verständnis für diese Story:<br/>-Fußball wird nicht bei den Olympischen Spielen teilnehmen, alle anderen Sportarten schon<br/>-Hope wurde hier nie Suspendiert<br/>-Alex ist nicht Schwanger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Anfang von Geschichten ist meist tragisch um Sympathie zu erlangen und vielleicht wäre Sympathie in Dios Fall etwas gutes, aber so etwas hatte ihr bisher noch nie viel gebracht.<br/>
Vielleicht wäre es von Anfang einfacher gewesen hätte Sie strengere Eltern gehabt, aber ihre Eltern waren dank ihrer Arbeit beim Militär fast nie Zuhause und wenn die beiden dann mal da waren überschütteten sie ihre Kinder mit so viel Liebe das Dio froh war, wenn die Arbeit wieder rief. Nicht das Dio ein unglückliches Kind gewesen wäre, aber Sie mochte es wenn Sie ihre Ruhe hatte und sich au Sachen die Sie interessierten Konzentrieren konnte.</p><p>Anders als ihre beiden Geschwister war sie schon immer ein sehr aktives Kind was gerne Fußball spielte, aber auch Spaß an Athletischen Sportarten hatte.<br/>
Dios Geschwister, das Zwillingspaar Mo und Lisa, hingegen folgten schon früh in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern und trainierten ab ihrem Vierzehnten Geburtstag für die Aufnahmeprüfungen ins Militär, was hieß das beide wenig Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbrachten und ziemlich Strikt mit den Regeln im Haushalt der kom Trikrus waren wenn ihre Eltern nicht Zuhause waren, da beide Fünf Jahre älter waren.</p><p>Vielleicht waren das aber auch Ausschlag gebende Faktoren die dazu führten das Dio jetzt hier Stand wo sie kaum jemand Erwartet hätte:<br/>
Auf dem Siegerpodest der Olympischen Spiele 2016 mit der dritten Gold Medaille um ihren Hals in einer Nacht.</p><p>Vielleicht war es gut das Sie mit Siebzehn Jahren schon für einen Erstligisten des deutschen Frauenfußballes auf dem Platz stand.<br/>
Vielleicht führte Sie das alles näher zu dem Ziel es allen die an Sie zweifelten zu zeigen das Sie genauso gut und vielleicht auch noch besser war als jeder Sie eingeschätzt hätte.</p><p>**********</p><p>Zu sagen das Dio anders Aussah als 'normale' Teenager in ihrem Alter wäre eine Untertreibung, eine ziemlich große um ehrlich zu sein. Für einen Großteil ihres Aussehens kann die junge Amerikanerin aber tatsächlich nichts da Sie mit insgesamt drei Genmutationen geboren wurde, was die behandelnden Ärzte auf die Erbanlagen ihrer Eltern zurückführten.</p><p>Jedenfalls sorgten diese Mutationen das Dio schneeweißes Haar, rote Augen, spitze elfenartige Ohren und spitzere Eckzähne besaß, weswegen Sie ihre Teamkameraden Scherzhaft eine Vampirin nannten.<br/>
Die Fußballerin störte das nicht, Sie mochte es sogar anders zu sein, was auch ein Grund dafür war warum ihr Oberkörper sowie ihre Arme mit Tattoos bedeckt waren. Sie wollte anders als die anderen sein.<br/>
Und das war Sie. Nicht nur durch ihr Aussehen sondern auch durch ihre Handlungen.</p><p>Sie war in so vielen Sachen anders, dass Sie Außergewöhnlich für fast jeden Betrachter erschien.<br/>
Für jeden außer zwei.</p><p>Für zwei würde Sie die Welt werden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zuschauer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeder in der Mannschaft der USA wusste dass das Team momentan keine Chance in Wettkämpfen hatte nachdem Hope Solo, die Legendäre Torhüterin im Frauen Fußball, aufgrund einer irreparablen Schulterverletzung schon mit 29 Jahren aufhören musste und nun als Torwart Trainerin im Team agierte.</p><p>Das Grundsätzliche Problem war das die anderen vorhandenen Torhüterinnen einfach nicht auf dem Niveau spielen und so mit dem Team mit halten konnten. An sich war die Mannschaft fast unschlagbar, aber wenn die Stürmer der Gegner dann einmal bis zum Tor durchdrangen konnten war es das meistens.</p><p>An Tagen wie diesem Sonntag an dem ihre Freundin Gedankenverloren an der Bettkante saß und aus dem Fenster starrte anstatt sich wieder zu ihr in ihr gemeinsames Bett zu legen, wusste Kelley O'Hara wie sehr es Hope, ihre Seelenverwandte, mitnahm so früh und durch solche Umstände aus dem Sport, der die beiden zum ersten mal zusammen brachte und den beide liebten, auszuscheiden. Auch wusste Sie das es die ehemalige Stammspielerin noch mehr Mitnahm das Sie ihre Position quasi Unbesetzt verlassen hatte und es keinen einigermaßen passenden Ersatz gab.<br/>
Es war fast wie ein Unterschwelliger Kodex im Team das man nach einem Spieler sucht der seinen Platz einnimmt wenn man vom Internationalen Fußball zurück tritt.</p><p>So als hätte jemand die schwere der Gedanken zwischen den beiden Seelenverwandten gespürt klingelt in dem Moment Hopes Handy und nach einem Blick aufs Display sowie einer kurz Gerunzelten Stirn wurde das Gespräch angenommen und auf Lautsprecher gestellt, so das Kelley mithören konnte.</p><p>"Morgan, was gibt es so wichtiges das du Sonntags um Acht Uhr morgens anrufst?" fragte Hope schnell bevor Kelley irgendetwas von sich geben konnte. Mit einem Blick neben sich ins Bett wurde ihr klar, dass das eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre da ihre Freundin schon wieder am schlafen war, was Sie zum Schmunzeln brachte; Kelley konnte wirklich in gefühlt weniger als Einer Minute einschlafen.<br/>
Da Kelley schlief stellte Hope ihr Handy leiser und verschwand schnell aus dem Schlafzimmer damit sie in Ruhe weiter Schlafen konnte.</p><p>"Auch dir einen schönen Guten Morgen, Solo. Mir geht es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage," kam eine sarkastische Bemerkung von Alex Morgan, einer der Star Stürmer im US Team.</p><p>Schmunzelnd lief die Torhüterin in die große Küche des Hauses das Sie mit ihrer Frau, Kelley, gekauft hatte und lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile an, während Sie sich kurz durch die Haare fuhr.<br/>
"Witzig, du hast zu viel Zeit mit Sonnett verbracht, ihr Sarkasmus färbt auf dich ab," gab Sie amüsiert zurück, "also was gibt es so wichtiges das Du jetzt schon wach bist?"</p><p>"Hast du dir die neue Aufstellung für das Trainingslager schon angesehen?"</p><p>Die Gegenfrage brachte Hope dazu abermals die Stirn zu runzeln. Normalerweise gab es keine besonderen Änderung bei den Spielern die in die Trainingslager berufen werden und da Sie jetzt als Trainer arbeitete und Kelley essenziell für das Team war, was bedeutete das sie auch ins Lager berufen wurde, sah Sie eigentlich keine Notwendigkeit sich die Aufstellung anzusehen.<br/>
"Nein, habe ich nicht; Ich bin eben erst aufgestanden. Warum? Ist Kelley nicht aufgelistet?" fragt Hope etwas besorgt nach.</p><p>"Nein, nein keine Sorge Kelley steht auf der Liste. Nein was ich meinte war, dass Jane Campbell steht nicht auf der Liste, dafür eine andere Torhüterin und wir Wissen alle ganz genau das Jill ganz selten andere Torhüter als die gewöhnlichen Spieler für die Trainingslager kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft nominiert," klärte Alex sie auf.</p><p>Kurz kam von beiden Seiten des Gespräches nichts mehr; Hope brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick um Nachzudenken und Alex wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.</p><p>"Wie lautet ihr Name?" kam es schließlich von ihr und die Stürmerin musste schmunzeln; Das war typisch für die ehemalige Torhüterin: Erst spielte sie so als würde es sie nicht interessieren, nur um dann doch Informationen haben zu wollen.</p><p>"Laut der Liste heißt sie Dio kom Trikru," erwiderte Sie nur und erhielt ein kurzes 'Danke Alex' bevor sie auflegte. Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung rief Hope gerade ihre Emails auf und sah sich die Auflistung der für das Lager berufene Spieler an. </p><p>"Tatsächlich," murmelte Sie, "Dio kom Trikru."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moin, falls ihr mal Zeit habt folgt mir doch auf Youtube und Instagram unter dem Namen cute pandana wo ich Edits zu dem USWNT hochlade</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Nachricht der Aufstellung für das Trainingslager verbreitete sich im Internet wie ein Lauffeuer im trockenen Sommer, gefühlt jeder in Dios Team hatte bis zum Training bereits davon gehört.<br/>
Wenn Dio ehrlich sein sollte, müsst Sie auf die Frage ob Sie aufgeregt wäre mit der Nationalmannschaft zu trainieren vermutlich mit einem 'Ja' antworten, so ungerne Sie auch zugab von etwas aus der Ruhe gebracht zu werden.</p><p>Diese Ruhe und Gelassenheit die Sie ausstrahlte und fast schon als Aura beschrieben werden könnte hatte sich das jüngste Kind im kom Trikru Haushalt schon früh angeeignet und mit der Zeit immer weiter Perfektioniert. Es half auch in hitzigen Momenten auf und abseits des Feldes einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.</p><p>Ihrer fast schon stoische Ruhe verdankte Sie es auch Co-Kapitän des deutschen Erstligisten SC St. Devile zu sein. Zu sagen das Dio keinen großen Anteil am Aufstieg des Vereins von der dritten in die erste Liga hatte, wäre eine der größten des Jahrhunderts. Die junge Torhüterin hatte in allen drei Saisons insgesamt nur Fünfzehn Tore in ihr Tor gehen lassen und hatte damit die beste Tor pro Paraden Quote in allen Ligen des Frauenfußballs. Als Sie mit Fünfzehn Jahren zum Anfang der Saison 2012/2013  von ihrem aktuellen Verein verpflichtet wurde sorgte das in der ganzen Liga für Aufsehen, schließlich war es untypisch einen Teenager aus Amerika für Drei Jahre an sich zu binden.</p><p>Sie hatte sich einen Namen in der Deutschen Fußball Welt geschaffen.<br/>
Für Beobachter und für die Fans des Vereins war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Dio für die Nationalmannschaft aufgerufen wurde, gerade nach dieser Saison die fast zu Ende war.<br/>
Ihr Verein hatte es geschafft sich bis ins Finale der Champions League und ins Finale des DFB-Pokals durch zu kämpfen, auch bräuchten Sie nur zwei Tore in der regulären Liga um Saison Meister zu werden. </p><p>Die Termine für diese Spiele mussten aufgrund der Olympischen Spiele etwas verschoben werden, aber heute war es mit dem ersten Spiel soweit und Dio war nach weiteren Siegen aus: Es war fast so als hätten Sie die Goldmedaillen beflügelt noch besser zu werden und noch härter an ihren Zielen zu arbeiten als Sie es bisher schon tat. </p><p>Das erste Spiel war Gleichzeitig auch direkt eines der spannendsten da es das Spiel um die Meisterschaft der ersten Liga war. Viele waren sich sicher das, wie die Jahre davor, der FC Bayern München die Meisterschaft nach Hause bringen würde, aber wie es Dios Trainerin in einem Interview vor dem Spiel gesagt hatte: Das Team mag vielleicht Verlieren, aber es würde nicht Kampflos aufgeben.</p><p>******************</p><p>Währenddessen saßen 16 von 22 Nationalspielerinnen des US-Teams vor dem Fernseher in Hopes und Kelleys Haus um sich das Spiel anzusehen.<br/>
"Wer hat eigentlich Entschieden das ihr das Spiel bei uns schaut? Habt ihr kein eigenes Zuhause?" fragte Hope als Sie sich neben Ashlyn setzte die eine noch etwas verschlafen Aussehende Ali im einen und eine gleichermaßen Müde Aussehende Alex im anderen Arm hatte.</p><p>So abweisend die ehemalige Torhüterin manchmal Aussah wussten alle in der Mannschaft das man sich immer auf sie verlassen konnte und sie für die meisten Probleme eine Lösung parat hatte, wenn eine benötigt wurde. Auch sollte jedem der nicht zum Team gehörte bei genaueren Beobachtung von ihr auffallen das Sie eindeutig viel für die Leute in eben diesem Team empfand und sich um das Wohlergehen jedes Mitgliedes sorgte, auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.</p><p>"Ich habe sie Eingeladen," erwidert Kelley, die neben ihr saß und sich direkt an Hope angelehnt hatte als sie sich hingesetzt hatte. "Wir wollen alle sehen was so Außergewöhnlich ist das Jill sie nominiert hat."</p><p>"Und das können die anderen nicht bei sich Zuhause? Ich weiß das wir noch nicht soweit sind bei der Gleichbezahlung aber ich denke, dass das Gehalt für einen Fernseher ausreichen würde."</p><p>Dafür erntete Sie nur einen neckenden Schlag auf den Arm von Kelley, bevor dann die beiden Teams auf dem Fernseher erschienen.<br/>
Nach einigen Sekunden deutete Meghan auf eine Person mit weißen Haaren, die signifikant Größer war als die anderen Spieler ihrer Mannschaft. Müsste Kelley schätzen würde Sie sagen das sie mindestens so groß war wie Hope, aber Sie war noch nie allzu gut im Schätzen von Dingen.</p><p>"Das müsste sie sein," kam es von Tobin und die anderen nickten, "was denkt ihr, wird Bayern gewinnen?"</p><p>Alle nickten zustimmend und das Spiel begann.</p><p>*************</p><p>Gebannt beobachteten die Nationalspielerinnen wie Dio in der 89ten Minute zur Mittellinie lief um einen Freistoß auszuführen. "Will sie das wirklich von da aus Versuchen?" fragte Ali, wobei Sie sich das eher selber fragte. </p><p>"Die brauchen nur ein Tor, die werden alles Probieren," gab Ashlyn zurück und sah zu wie der Schiedsrichter Dio das OK gab  weiter zu machen.</p><p>Kurze Zeit später flog der Ball quer über das Mittelfeld in den 16-Meter Raum und direkt in die obere Linke Ecke des Tores.<br/>
Ziemlich erstaunt wurde es im Wohnzimmer des Hauses von Kelley und Hope totenstill, während man im Fernseher sah wie die Underdogs eines der wichtigsten Tore des Vereins feierten und der Schiri das Spiel abpfiff.</p><p>"OK, WOW" kam es nur von Kelley die immer noch den Fernseher anstarrte.</p><p>"Das war...Überraschend," stimmte Hope ihr zu und ihr wurde eine Sache klar:<br/>
Mit dieser Torhüterin hätte die Mannschaft vielleicht eine realistische Chance wieder einmal eine Weltmeisterschaft zu Gewinnen.<br/>
Da war Sie sich fast Hundertprozentig sicher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>